Bringing down the templars
by ARKA2
Summary: Think, What would happen if TwoKinds And Assassins Creed were in the same world. WARNING:rated m for content, possible lemons and game rating
1. The West Indies

I KNOW IT HAS BEEN ALL SUMMER SINCE IVE POST**ED**I HAVE ACCEPTED IM BISEXUAL AND A FURRYTHIS WILL PROBABLY BE A SHORT ONE OR TWO CHAPTER

IT IS A MIX BETWEEN ASSASSINS CREED 4 AND TWOKINDS ENJOY

"Edward Kenways pov. "Pull em down to hell lads" Adewale' "ANYONE WHO SETS FOOT HERE DIES!" "Alright Ade" "Where to" I heard about An island out near bermuda" "Inhabited by an animal like race along with humans" "We did overhear a rumor about a new grand Templar appearing out of nowhere" "Okay Ade, Set a course for Bermuda" "Eye Captain" strongLATER IN BERMUDA Edward got off the jackdaw and met with the local pirates. They directed him back to the west indies but, edward manged to find hi way to the island. The island was being over run by the Spaniards. Two Man-O'-Wars guarded the bay. The Jackdaw made short work of them. Edward advanced into the keidran sea. They advanced into the forest wolves territory. They were attacked by a wolfman thing at Ade describes it. Edward kneecapped him. He asked who he was and with no reply, sent his blades through his throat.


	2. Fightin Like a devil dressed like a man

**This is Chapta 2**  
Two more came around and edward shot one. The other attacked. Edward drew his swords and ran him through. They got to the capital. Edward ran through fighting like a devil, disguised as a man. The path behind him was covered with blood and bodies. They killed nearly everyone. Natanis pov: I just watched my friends get murdered by that one human. He has wrist blades that can cut clean through people. His pistols, gilded. i followed him until the azure badlands. I then confronted him. I tried to paralyze him, but his wristblades cut right through my hands. He hit me in the back of the head with his swords hilt. I was knocked out cold on the ground. I woke up on the deck of a ship with pirates surrounding me. The man asked my name. I told him i was Natani. He Said he was Edward Kenway. I told him i was supposed to be an assassin. He said i was not equipped to be one. He gave me a sword, smoke bombs, a hidden blade, and a piece of armor. He cut me lose and helped patch up my hands. We set sail for human territory. I tried to tell him we couldnt go there./p  
**LATER**  
When we got to the human territory, we were attacked. He killed the people and moved on. We advanced to tiger territory. I told him i was going to rinse off the blood from my fur, which i really did.  
**KIETHS POV**  
Iwas walking through tiger territory. Then, I heard natani. I was about to say her name until i saw what she was doing. She was washing off in a small inlet. I could se eveything. I felt myself starting to get hard. I couldnt help but start to feel it. I started stroking up and down. I started breathing harder and harder. I was getting closer to my climax. I was moaning and i could tell natani was noticing me. I climaxed and my cum hit the water. It was loud and it got natanis attention. She covered herself up immediately and ran over. She could tell what was in the water. She looked right over at me. I ran, she followed me all the way until i was clotheslined by a man in a black cloak. Him and natani could both see my boner. She drew her hidden blade and got it so clise to my dick i could feel the cold metal against it. She drew back the blade and punched me. She then yelped in pain from the cuts on her hands. This made me get harder and the man stomped on my manhood so hard i was sick. Natani laughed.


	3. a little bit fappy

WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE  
Natanis pov: After keith was done rolling around in his own vomit, he went to wash off. It was kindof embarrassing because we had too watch him. I started to gt a little wet down south. And he saw it. Edward was aiming a gun at both me and his dick. He was turning red. His Quartermaster, Ade'wale' came by and said a tiger and a man named trace had gotten on board the jackdaw.  
AT THE JACKDAW  
Flora and trace were on the jackdaw. (keep in mind i am having this take place before ch7) Keith and flora were flirting a little bit. And then trace was like "OH HELL NO!" Trace came over and pushed Kieth off the deck. In a fraction of a second i drew my sword and cut his arm. He then punched me and in a second edward stabbed him with his sword and kneecapped ran down by his side and scratched edward. He pulled out a pistol and put it to her head. iI made a move, but he threw her overboard. He kicked trace and helped kieth back aboard. Trace was still rolling around on the deck. When flora got back aboard, Trace and kieths faces turned beet red.  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
KIETHS POV:I was starting to get hard when flora climbed back up. It was more embarassing than earlier, so i jumped off the deck. I got back on board. We all got beds in the crews quarters. We all slept in the same area. The fucking moans from trace and flora had both me and natani shivering. I was masturbating, but everybody knows i am because i am moaning louder than anybody else. I came and accidntally got it on natani. She grabbed my dick and headbutted me. she went up to the deck and came back down, still covered in my cum. She told me we werent at the island anymore.


	4. The Grand Templar is DEAD

THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR. I HAD TO DO ALOT OF EDITING WITH THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS SO ENJOY

Edwards P.O.V: We were heading back toward the west indies sea. I was going to meet Edward Thatch a.k.a Blackbeard. We heard noise down in the crews quarters the night before. But when the wolf came to the deck, her face was beet red and covered with something but we couldnt see what. I went below deck and it was a complete mess. Only Kieth was awake. I tossed him some clothes and a pistol. The tiger was panting in her sleep. Everybody was on deck. we could tell what the wolf was covered in. We arrived at abaco island. Everybody was on the island. I got to the rop of a viewpoint and looked over the horizon. I saw a fleet of pirate hunters. I yelled to evereybody to get back on board. We sailed toward to the hunters. We took out two of the schooners. The brig rammed us and natani was knocked to the side of the ship and hung off the side. Kieth ran over and helped her up. We hit the brig with a broadside and floundered her. The frigate got closer. We decided to run. We approached great iguana. I decided to go back to the island. After we got there, we set up a camp on the coast. My mind was on end and my hands gripping my pistols. out of nowhere two of the native humans came up next to the jackdaw. Everybody else was sleeping. I knocked one out and stabbed the other. I woke everybody up with the sound of a gunshot. They had wondered about the bodies. I told them they were about to kill flora. We carried the bodies to the water.

Kieths P.O.V

I got up in the middle of the night and i thought everybody was asleep. I heard the same moaning i heard the same noises as two days before. Trace and Flora were in the same tent, and it was right next to the jackdaw. They were making out. I was suprised that natani had not woken up yet. I had my hidden blade on. I felt myself getting hard. I started to masturbate. I was making little noise. but bad luck struck. My hidden blade triggered and it missed. But i slipped and stabbed myself in the leg with my blade. I let out a small yell. Enough to get traces attention. I tried to get as far as i could but i fell. Trace followed the trail of my blood and backhanded me. That got me angry so i got up and cut his arm open. He started to yell. Flora followed him and saw me draw two of my pistols. Flora jumped in front of me and i shot her torso. The seccond shot went clean through traces chest. They were both laying on the ground in pools of their own blood.

EARLY MORNING

Natani woke up and found trace and flora laying on the sand. She could see the bullet wounds.

Natanis pov: I knew i needed to tell edward that Trace was the grand templar. I got aboard the jackdaw and told him. He jumped off the ship and walked toward trace slowly. I heard him say he was the one who had the sense. That he had killed the grand templar in the west indies. He helped trace up and just as flora looked over, he put his blade through his chest. Laura started bawling. We all got back on the jackdaw and we went to an island called tulum. We didnt even bury his body. Flora told me she was shot by kieth. And that he cut traces added that they had layed there for hours. She also said that she was a month pregnant with traces child. edward came in and held a gun to both of our heads. He shot me tice through the chest and put a blade to floras throat. He put her in the brig.

**WITH TRACE KILLED OFF, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**


End file.
